Love in Your Own Backyard
by Mizuki Kazakaru
Summary: Young Vivian, a new Turk to ShinRa Company, finds that she gets more than she bargained for upon offering to take ever so suave Rufus out to dinner. How will the date conclude?


**I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor will I ever. If I did, then I would Paris enjoying myself in my piles of cash.**

"Upon the oak desk,

The lamp shant make

A shadow

The office lay dark,

He sat in his chair.

Pondering…

Pondering…

Busy, so busy

The hum of the pouring rain

Tap against the windows.

Brings a peaceful air

Running a hand

Through his hair

A sigh filled the

Tiny room"

"You're pretty poetic," commented Reno simply.

Rude merely nodded, "Indeed, I must agree," he said.

Vivian smiled lightly, "Thanks, didn't take long to come up with that one either," she replied cheerfully.

"What was your inspiration this time noob?" Reno inquired.

Vivian rolled her eyes as she played with a lock of her violet hair, "I don't know'… its how I portray Rufus to be like when he's alone and in his own little world eh?"

"You think he ever just wants to just… _not_ be president and just hang around like we do?"

Reno shrugged, "Not something I really take the time to just ponder about yo,"

The day had been extra slow, Vivian hated days like this, especially since it meant not having a mission or a task to take care of. "Rufus needs a vacation; he's working himself too hard…"

Rude chuckled, "That's all you've been talking about all day… Rufus, Rufus, Rufus."

Vivian rolled her eyes yet again, "Have not…" she scoffed.

"Lies yo, you know it's true," Reno chortled lightly, arms akimbo. "If you're so concerned then go talk to him yourself eh? Will that clear your conscience?"

Vivian grinned; she took this a challenge, "Heh, and then some Reno Nii-chan!" she said, arms crossed.

Meanwhile Vivian was correct as of Rufus's overworking; the poor fellow sat in his chair of his office and massaged his temples, he was tired as observed by the new Turk earlier that day. He gazed at the little pile of paperwork that wasn't finished yet, the blonde sighed deeply. However his train of thought was interrupted as someone knocked on the door, "Yes?" he called out meekly.

"Sir? Is it alright if I come in…?" Vivian implored as she stood in the now open doorway.

"You've already opened the door might as well…" Rufus retorted. "What is it Vivian? Questions? If so then please ask Tseng he should be able to answer them for you…" Rufus explained, elbows on the desk and face buried in his hands.

She shook her head, "No sir, it's kind of on account as to… Um…"

Rufus looked up and simply raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"I-I think you should I don't know… Take the rest of the day off? Paperwork is a matter that can be dealt with another time. You're exhausted…" Vivian extrudes a hint of worry in her tone of voice. Her dark blue eyes also give the same expression.

He seemed to pause at her saying of this, he however finally answered.

"Sounds pleasing…"

"So sir, you feel up to it? Just head home or something and just take it easy…" Vivian suggested.

Rufus shook his head, "I'm fine… Needn't concern yourself,"

Vivian then gave him a look of annoyance, "Quit being stubborn and get off your ass and get home…" she said with a sudden change of attitude.

She grumbled some as Rufus laughed abruptly, "I'm worried for your health…" she sighed. "C'mon boss, everyone knows you've been in the workspace for several days straight… Even Dark Nation is way ahead of you in the sleep department. Take after your own dog's example huh…?"

Vivian looked out the window; the sun was setting over the Midgar horizon.

"If not sleep then eat okay? I bet you haven't eaten in hours…"

Rufus looked up at her, a warm smile played across his lips. "You just don't know when to quit do you?"

"I think its vise versa sir…"

"Heh heh, fine then… I'll take a break alrighty…?" he assured the young Turk.

"I'll even treat you to supper sir, sound pleasing?" Vivian beamed, she felt so much better then she had earlier that day. "Anywhere of your choice in all of Midgar,"

He nodded, "Let me straighten things up here and I'll meet you outside,"

"Of course," Vivian answered, turning around and ambling out the door.

She soon met up with the red head (Reno) and his bald pal (Rude) as she walked down the hallway aimlessly. "So what happened yo?" Reno questioned as his arms lay over his shoulders and rod tapping against his mid back.

"Is he up and out?" Rude added.

"Well, I'm treating him to dinner if that's what you mean," Vivian answered as she stuck out her tongue at the two boys.

"Ha ha ha! You're going on a date with the boss yo!" Reno laughed heartily.

"It's not a date…" she growled, her nose stained with a pink hue.

"Just admit it! You asked him out!" Reno shouted.

As expected, Vivian rolled her eyes at his remark. Straightening out her midnight blue ShinRa uniform her nose hung high, "I'm worried for his health, and so I took action."

"I don't see you doing anything to keep our boss from fainting from exhaustion or something… You guys have got to be the worst ShinRa Turks ever…"

"Don't see you in high authority yo," Reno snickered, "You're a noob compared to me,"

"Since you've been with the company for at least eight years I don't see why I wouldn't be," Vivian retaliated.

"Don't be a pushover Reno," Rude said.

"This is why Rude is my favorite, he's so agreeable," Vivian smirked.

"Totally unfair you guys… I thought were supposed to agree with _me_ Rude?" Reno whined.

"You started the argument," Rude answered with a grin.

"I'm not the one taking the boss out on a romantic dinner date,"

"It's not a date…" Vivian shuttered.

"Any problems?" cooed a familiar voice.

Reno jumped as Rufus was suddenly behind him, a smile on his face and blue eyes rather sparkling with a new found energy. "Reno, you aren't being a bully are you?" he questioned while he adjusted his snow white coat.

"No way boss, have you known I'd never do that. Especially to someone who only just joined the ShinRa family a week or two ago yo," Reno answered immediately after he implored of him.

"Then we shall be on our way?" Rufus asked of Vivian, she shuffled her feet at his sudden intrusion.

"Yes! Right away sir!" she squeaked, following after him.

"_Yes! Right away sir!"_ Reno mocked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Hmph!" Vivian merely scowled as she continued to trail behind Rufus.

It was out of earshot of Reno and Rude that she tried to make conversation with the now lively ShinRa Company president. _"But what to talk about?" _she thought inwardly. "Have you decided where you wanted to eat?" she soon asked.

Rufus wondered as he headed toward the elevator, pressing the button that would bring them downward he smiled. "Anywhere with flan Miss Vivian if you don't mind,"

"Flan?"

"It's a favorite desert of mine; I haven't had it in ages… Why you've never tried it?" he implored, eyes widened.

She shook her head, "No never, however I'd be more than willing to try it with you sir!"

He chuckled as he entered the elevator, running a hand through his bright blonde hair, "We're off duty, I guess you can call me Rufus,"

"Yes sir! I mean… er…"

"Sure thing Rufus," Vivian corrected herself, entering as well.

The sun had then fallen over the mountains that loomed forever in the distance; stars soon began to make appearance through the glass elevator that climbed down one floor after another. 70th floor, 69th, 68th, 67th… The numbers kept changing with every passing second.

"Rufus," she called, still unused to the casual way she was told to refer to him.

"Hm?" he looked over his shoulder from where he stood beside her though his back was turned.

"What's flan taste like?" Vivian questioned, head tilted.

"It's sweet, rather thick however keeps a nice feeling to it. I personally like to enjoy the flavor compared to Reno whom just scarf it down and not think twice… It's a small little desert and usually comes in a bowl…" he explained while he blew at a stray hair that fell into his sky blue eyes.

Vivian giggled lightly at his antics, her boss was certainly not lacking in the looks department. He may not have the nicest personality at times, but he was acceptable to boot none the less. She smiled brightly though didn't know why, she just enjoyed being in his company. "This building is so huge…" she mentioned as they only had just passed by the 32nd floor.

"My father always had a liking for things like that… He liked to feel like he was on top of the world…" Rufus answered simply, now leaning against the glass. "He's an old fool… I suppose you can say I'm glad he died,"

"The way he ran ShinRa Company… With nothing but greed and money…"

"Very idiotic... It could've gone to better things…"

Vivian stared at him, perhaps it wasn't best to mention something like that anytime soon. Rufus seemed in disdain at the subject of his father.

"Only ten more floors to go!" she beamed, changing the subject.

10th, 9th, 8th, 7th, 6th, 5th, 4th, 3rd, 2nd, 1st.

"And now we're here!" she grinned, the door slid open and she walked out.

Rufus trailed behind and smiled warmly, "Onward then,"

The two left the ShinRa building in not too long, ambling into the main stream of town in ten minutes or so. Vivian didn't say much else however took a glance at Rufus every so often. She had butterflies, she grew ever more bashful with every time she looked to her side to see the young Rufus Shinra. He meanwhile kept his eyes straight ahead; he never really made eye contact it was only occasionally that he'd even bother. He had a one track mind so she thought. Vivian giggled at the idea of what he could be thinking:

"_Flan, flan, flan, flan…"_

"You look snug don't you?" she laughed, arm propped on her hip.

"What do you mean by that?" Rufus inquired, a little puzzled.

"In your coat I mean, it reaches to your mid ankle doesn't it? It's looks warm if you ask me," Vivian explained.

"I have so many garments on underneath I don't know what to do with myself," he chortled.

"Then shall I take it off your hands?"

Rufus scratched his head, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt…"

He stopped a moment, unbuttoning the only two he bothered to put in place at all. Taking hold of one sleeve it slides off his right arm, the left soon followed. Rufus then sighed in contentment as he stood in a long sleeved white shirt of a thinner fabric, a black vest on top of that. His coat lay in hand, though he soon passed it to Vivian whom smiled brightly as she took it from his possession.

"I've got something right here, right here… It's Rufus's coat so never fear!" she sang in a jolly manner as she put it on though it was somewhat large as it sat on her feminine frame.

Rufus found himself laughing at her merry tune, "Quite talented…" he commented.

A small restaurant was none too far, the company president grinned as he opened the door for Vivian. He took a small bow as he did so, "The least I can do since you're the one who is paying the bill," he said devilishly.

Vivian nodded in appreciation, "So sweet of you, though I feel so obligated for this to be opposite. I think I should be the one being mannerly since I'm the one buying," she laughed sheepishly.

"It doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman," Rufus merely retorted, the gleam in his blue eyes never seemed to fade.

"And you're always in your office like a hermit," she joked, walking inside.

The attendant soon lead them to a table none too far, Vivian seemed fixated on her shoes meanwhile. _"He's so charming…"_

"Miss Vivian, you're eating while standing up?" Rufus asked as an expression lay in the air around him that seemed to say: _"Well? What're you waiting for huh?"_

"Oh yes, sorry about that," Vivian apologized suddenly, fiddling with her fingers as she sat down across from him.

Rufus had already been skimming through the menu, looking for flan no doubt. You on the other hand weren't too hungry, since you maintain a healthy diet unlike a certain someone. "One or two bowls Miss Vivian?"

"W-what?" she stammered.

"One or two bowls Miss Vivian?" he repeated though kept a kind tone of voice.

"Oh I don't mind getting my own," she answered.

"You sure? I wouldn't mind sharing after all," Rufus offered simply.

"I just think you should get your own portion is all," Vivian said, "I mean you haven't—"

"I've eaten Miss Vivian, earlier today actually… I'm not that hungry alright?"

"Then why did you agree to come with me?" she questioned, now confused.

"I can't resist free food is why,"

Vivian rolled her eyes, a smirk curled upon her lips. "You're such a moocher…"

"I bet you'd do the very same if it were I who took you to dinner on the town," Rufus said bluntly.

He looked to the waiter and handed him the menu, "A bowl of flan for me and the lady," he ordered, starring at her intently.

The man nodded and hurried off to the kitchen that lay not too far off.

Vivian tried to keep her composure at the wake of his gaze, though couldn't help but blush, cheeks stained with rosebuds of a pale red. "You're so quick to take control of a situation… Assertive I guess…"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Rufus chuckled.

Cars zoomed by among the bustling streets of Midgar as Vivian looked out the window of the restaurant. She bit her bottom lip from the nervousness, _"Maybe Reno was right… What if this is like a date after all?"_

"Miss Vivian, care to tell me why you became a ShinRa Turk?" Rufus requested, interrupting her silly thoughts of the red-head.

She turned her head and nodded, "Of course! Um… Where to start…?"

Vivian took time to get her ideas together before replying, "Well, to be honest even I am still unsure. However I feel that I can do a greater good for Midgar this way, just living back with my parents wouldn't get me a living or a profession… I feel I can show my talents better under your authority Rufus, and with the help of Reno and the other twelve Turks I'm sure I can learn to become of use to you. I don't know how I'll do that but I'll find a way! Oh yes I will!"

Rufus let this run through his head a second, "To better your chances of helping in the economic and political problems in need of solving as long story short?" he then summarized.

Vivian didn't know whether to agree or disagree, "Yes," she sighed, eyes averted to her shoes.

"I feel it's a noble cost, you know that some of the Turks joined for self-satisfaction of a sort?" he informed.

"Really Rufus?"

"Yup,"

"Like who for example?" Vivian inquired, curious as to whom they were.

Rufus was interrupted, the waiter soon returned with a small bowl of flan as asked for. "Enjoy," he smiled mannerly.

The ShinRa president picked up a spoon that sat on a napkin near his elbow; he picked it up though paused.

Vivian tilted her head, what could he be up to?

All he did was flip the desert over, now the bottom that was coated in a sweet oily caramel stood upward. He handed over the spoon to Vivian, "Do you want the first bite Miss Vivian?" Rufus questioned.

She found herself taking hold of the utensil and cutting herself a small piece. When she was about to place the object in her mouth she then recalled what Rufus said in the elevator.

"_I for one like to enjoy the flavor compared to Reno who'd scarf it down without thinking twice,"_

Vivian took the bite, taking time to let the flavor take its toll. The Turk giggled after she swallowed it, "It's so yummy!" she cried, passing the spoon over.

Rufus then got a hold of his share, "And you've never tried it before, you're a sad excuse for a human being," he grinned.

"I have a new favorite desert as of now," she commented.

"I knew you would, heh heh,"

They enjoyed each other's company all the meanwhile as they happily ate the food one bite after another. Vivian found herself sighing in relief that the day had gone great as hoped. As promised, she paid the bill though didn't complain at all as she did so.

"I'd like to act as acquaintances rather than co-workers any day to be honest," she said as they exited the building and were back on the sidewalk of the city night.

Rufus didn't exactly reply, though kept as cheerful as earlier that day.

It was late in the evening, stars hung in the black sky overhead. Shining brightly she didn't think twice about what Reno or Rude would have to say when she came to work tomorrow. "It's been fun eh? Glad you're not as unwell as I thought you were…" Vivian said.

"I should get home… Oh well, see ya' another time then?" she squeaked.

"I think you're forgetting something Miss Vivian," Rufus laughed.

She realized she still had his coat, taking it off she gave it to him as mentioned.

"Well as I said before, good night sir," Vivian said, old habits seem to die hard in her case.

Taking a slow step, he almost sidled up to the woman; he soon set his hand on her shoulder. Rufus's lips then brushed gently against her own, "I had fun too ne?" he cooed soon after the abrupt and rather intimate moment. Turning and heading back toward the company building he didn't say much else.

It was as though he hadn't done in the first place, she was left dumbfounded.

Vivian blushed like mad, her heart was racing…

"_I… I just shared a kiss with my own boss…"_

End


End file.
